User blog:Midoryu/Contributing to the Wiki - Final Cut Location Notes
Throughout my journey in updating everything Final Cut related, I've had to run several painstaking nights over and over again, testing enemy AI and basic flag triggers. It's fun in that you get to find bugs, and other tidbits and trivia that enrich your experience of the game even more. Since the idea of Wikis is to share information, I've decided to release my notes for several of the Final Cut locations that I've tested. They are as meticulous as I could make them, and they're all information that have been updated into their respective pages. Below are my findings. Enjoy! Ruined Toy Store -5 electronic parts -1 lock pick -2 crowbar locations -1 rubble -friendly NPC first night, cannot trade toy (x1) -4 axeable furniture Pharmacy -Wounded brother requires bandage -Elena and Patrik carry no pilferable items -Magnifying glass: "There's blood on the floor, everything is in mess." -1 pcs furniture -x2 Electronic Parts if not stealing -The next day Patrik will be up and about with Elena following behind. They will start to scavenge all lootable piles. If players don't want the NPCs to clear all items, players must ensure all priority items from loot piles are collected, or moved to the pilferable piles at the expense of morale penalty. -Elena: "Please, help..." "Patrik was wounded" "We don't have any bandages." Trading for bandages - Elena offers x1 Medications After giving bandages: "Oh, yes! Thank God... And thank you!" *Sits down on bed "Here, you should feel better soon." -If don't want Elena to spot you looting, can do it while is on Patrik's bed, even though this still causes morale penalty The Samuel Institute -6 choppable furnitures -2 NPCs; unarmed but are hostile if you are caught in the basement. -The 2 NPCs are trying to make this map their abode. One will wander and gather items while the other stays in basement -If basement NPC catches you, the other will prompt you to leave -NPCs do not carry loot -5 electric parts, but only one if you do not pilfer -x1 locked door -x1 rubble -x7 private containers, all of which become regular containers when the two NPCs are killed Railway Station -Large map -x5 Electric Parts total -x4 furniture total -x1 grate left side -x1 rubble left side and x1 rubble bottom left -start on the right, can exit left -x2 civilian NPCs that are unarmed and do not carry items Hotel (non-Final Cut; just wanted to count the furniture) -1F: 2 furniture -2F: 2 furniture -3F: 4 furniture -4F: n/a -5F: n/a Bakery: -5 e. parts, only two if not pilfering -1F: 2 furniture -2F: 2 furniture -3F: 1 furniture -4F: 2 furniture -8 pilfer piles, all of which become regular once Zaha and his wife are killed -thugs: 7 bullets + 1 pistol, 12 bullets + 1 pistol + 1 knife -one family member: 1 pistol + 1 knife + 8-9 bullets -rest of family don't carry items -if you pick lock while bandits pick lock, bandits run away -if you let bandits kill family then kill bandits, shelter residents will have both commending AND "why'd you kill" comments (?) -bandits will not kill granny and will run away after dispatching husband and wife, saying, "he was supposed to be alone!" -possible to engage bandits before they reach family; if family hears gunshots then husband comes running Shelled Brewery: -5 e. parts -3 furniture right building (warehouse) -9 furniture left building (brewerey) -left side no exit but thugs can still escape -inaction will cause everyone @ shelter to be neutral (Katia: "It's hard to say what I'd have done if it had been me there instead of Marko") -> the scavenger will drop in morale but everyone else in general seemingly unaffected -scavenger themselves (if altruist) will express regret at not helping girl, but will justify not taking risk (Marko: "I couldn't help that poor girl. If I'd tried, I'd be lying there dead along with her.") -shooting girl before rubble is cleared causes thugs to run away Park: -5 e. parts -greenhouse: 1 furniture, 5 loot piles total -central square: 3 loot piles; NPC looting middle pile -right creek leading into sewers: 6 loot piles -NPC carries knife; if he becomes hostile due to player not moving, he will shove player first; retaliation would then cause him to brandish knife -injuring NPC but not killing him will trigger kids' gratitude dialogue, but bluffing tactic will not -if man engages hostility, leading him back to the kids will cause kids to run away -you can bluff out the NPC just by brandishing your knife as you get near him; keep it out but don't engage in combat, and he will eventually flee; however, going back to the kids will cause them to be passive (bug) -cannot kill kids; scavenger will refuse (tested with Marko) -brandishing knife in front of kids will cause them to flee if not put away in time Category:Blog posts